


What the minds deny but the bodies want

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N This is inspired by Deadly Maneuvres, because Hannibal looks fit in that one too plus he cares so much for Face when he’s not checking in at the right time! </p><p>Thanks KJ for the beta :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the minds deny but the bodies want

“You know, Hannibal, I hate to admit it, but I thought Face was beginning to look good,” BA stated after the Colonel had ordered his protesting Lieutenant to run to town and back. Extra rounds for coming in last on their training obstacle course.

“By the time we finish, he’ll look spectacular,” Hannibal said, still slightly panting from doing the training session. Or was it from staring at Face’s ass as he ran away from them?

Strong muscles played beneath the soft material of the Nike training pants. Hannibal’s hands twitched slightly, wanting to touch, to caress, while Face would make appreciative little huffs, then he’d turn, reach out for the Boss, capture his face with his equally strong hands, would look at him very intensely with those super blue eyes, and then he’d just kiss him. Hard, deep, hungrily. And then the Colonel would make odd little encouraging noises, press his body against the slender form...

Hannibal smiled and had to force himself to run after BA and Murdock since he challenged them to do the obstacle course again. But his thoughts stayed with his XO.

That new relationship they developed a few months ago made him feel very young again. He’d freaked out at first – a thing he of course, never does – but so had Face. It had happened after a particular shitty mission. Both thought the other was dead.

When he’d stumbled towards the meeting point, only seeing BA and Murdock waiting there, his heart had sank, since he’d seen Face get blown up in an explosion. But the Lieutenant arrived shortly after him, battered all over, unrecognisable dirty, but whole. He’d run towards the Colonel and kissed him unmistakably on the mouth, involving tongue and all, and breathed, “I thought you got blown up!”

“So did I…” the Colonel stated, pulling Face closer and feverishly returning the kiss. Then they both reeled away, staring at each other, staring at their team mates, wiping their mouths, and didn’t speak to each other for two days.

Then Face made the first step at attempting a conversation. “Hannibal, I’m sorry, I was just so…so glad to see you were alive.”

Hannibal sighed. He’d had a lot of time to think this through and actually smiled. “Temp, I’m sorry too.” And he stepped closer to his XO, not too close just yet, “Looks like we both want to change the dynamics between us?” He’d tried to make it light, but his heart pounded in his chest. He’d been fond of this young soldier ever since he met him. But romantic feelings between soldiers? A notion frowned upon in the military service. So he’d carefully disguised them as those of a fatherly CO, ordered his body to be silent.

“Hannibal…” a step closer from Face. “John…” another step, “I think I’d appreciate that…” And then they’d kissed again. Gentle, more experimental, slow. Arms coming around each other, groins accidentally touching, confirming what their minds were ordered to deny for so long. Sighs and groans were the response. The kiss never ending as though they were making up for lost years.

Hannibal had looked up homosexuality in every book available, being raised that it was a sin. But his body and heart had spoken otherwise. So he’d finally let himself go for it, feeling free and light in the arms of his Lieutenant. He knew he would never be able to go ‘all the way’ as some of those pictures had described, but after awkwardly talking it through with Face one evening after way too many beers, they agreed at being content with what they could give each other. Lots of kissing, gentle or rough massages, sometimes involving a lot of laughter, sometimes serious and slow. Face would be brave enough to blow him, a thing he himself had yet to learn.

“Hannibal, you know… I wouldn’t, I mean, god this is an odd thing to talk about…” Temp combed his talented fingers through his silky hair, “There is no need to do what they do in those medical books… I… I think that wouldn’t be right for us and… um… I don’t feel like I would like that… either… either giving or… t… tak…” Hannibal didn’t let him finish, but captured that glorious, pouty mouth with his, stroking his tongue along the agile one that could charm anything out of anyone.

After a few long delicious minutes he’d eventually answered, “Not necessary, love. Neither would I.”

Hannibal caught himself smiling while forcing himself back towards reality. Face would punish him for the extra miles, but in a very inventive way. Hannibal’s dick twitched expectantly at that.

The Colonel unfortunately didn’t know at that moment, how many real obstacles would be in the way until his lust could be satisfied.

F I N 


End file.
